Water storage tanks store water supplied by water supply sources therein and allow stored water to be discharged externally.
Such water storage tanks may be provided with water treatment devices, such as water purifiers and the like. Treated water, filtered by water filters or the like, may be stored in water storage tanks.
On the other hand, such water storage tanks may be set to maintain a predetermined full water level. Thus, when the water level in such a water storage tank is below full, water may flow into the water storage tank to maintain the full level.
In the case that water, treated by a water filter or the like, is stored in a water storage tank, if the usage amount of water is relatively low, for example, if the amount of water discharged from the water storage tank is low, water may remain in the water storage tank for a relatively long period of time.
Thus, even in the case that the water has been treated by the water filter or the like, bacteria may grow and multiply therein. In other words, the sanitary conditions of the water storage tank may be reduced. Furthermore, since water containing a proliferation of bacteria may be supplied to a user, the user may be exposed to microbiological risks.
Therefore, a water storage tank capable of preventing the growth of bacteria is required.